Fundoshi University
by LadyAniMangaXD
Summary: Todos felices, todos alegres, que las clases ya empiezan en este raro instituto lleno de seres mágico y legendarios. Un historia de 4 amigas fundashis en una universidad un poco loca. [Una historia de Aryana (Aryana-MMVA) y mia (LadyAniMangaXD)] crossrover de devil may cry, death note, y muchas series mas jejeje
1. primer dia de clases

**FUNDOSHI UNIVERSITY**

_**-o-**_

_**Hellow, soy Aryana :D, aquí les traigo un proyecto que yo y LAM (LadyAniMangaXD) estamos haciendo, pero les guste.**_

_**Este primer cap lo escribo yop *Levanta la mano* el siguiente Lam y así, así, pues ^^"**_

_**Sin más cochas que dechir, nuestro nuevo proyecto, ¡FUNDOSHI UNIVERSITY!**_

_-o-_

_"Pensamientos"_

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro*_

_(Notas mías)_

-Charla normal

Narración

Grito

_Los "comandos básicos" de siempre para poder entender mi forma de escribir..._

_Disclaimer: Las series / Animes/Mangas /Videojuegos usados en este fic, no me pertenecen, ni a Lam, si no, obviamente a sus respectivos dueño :3_

**-o-**

**Fundoshi University**

**Cap. 1: Primer día de clases **

**Ary, POV**

-o-

Todos felices, todos alegres, que las clases ya empiezan en este raro instituto lleno de seres mágico y legendarios.

-o-

Era una tarde calurosa de verano, justo una de esas tardes en las cuales lo pájaros cantan, el cielo esta de un azul celeste vivaz, las nubes están esponjosas y blancas, un día perfecto se puede decir. ¡SI NO FUE POR QUÉ JUSTO ESE DÍA COMENZABAN LAS CLASES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD FUNDOSHI! Una institución que, después de la guerra _Darnaviana_ dada por el descubrimiento de la existencia de múltiples mitos urbanos, monstruos de la mitología, como vampiros, shinigamis, magos y de más, era una de las pocas que aceptaba a estas criaturas, sin discriminación alguna.

Muchos jóvenes que oscilaban entre 18 a 27 años de edad, además de estas mágicas criaturas admitidas sin ningún problema a la universidad, se veían ir y venir por el amplio campus de la institución educativa, entre ese gentío de nuevos y viejos estudiantes, me encontraba yo, entre mi grupo de amigas, una de ellas era Kat (Katherine)era de la misma estatura que nosotras con el cabello negro ondulado, ojos violetas y tez blanca y otras dos que eran idénticas a mí, solo que nos diferenciábamos por el color de nuestros ojos y un pequeño mechón de cabello que decidimos pintarlo de distinto color para que sea más fácil diferenciarnos. Una oji-celeste y mechón fucsia, la otra oji-carmesí y mechón terracota, yo por mi parte era oji-negro y con el mechón blanco, nuestro cabello, era castaño rojizo y ondulado, la oji-rojo lo tenía a la mitad de la espalda, la oji-azul largo sujetado en una coleta de medio lado alta y yo lo tenía corto hasta los hombros.

Nos encontrábamos hablando de trivialidades y de más cosas, cuando a la oji-azul se le dio por decir un comentario al azar.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Ya quiero entrar a clases! Me pregunto qué sexis criaturas nos encontraremos en el nuevo semestre- Dijo esta con una sonrisa perversamente pervertida.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para violarles mientras duermen?- Dice la oji-carmesí soltando una risa sarcástica y burlona, ganándose una pequeña risa mía.

-Tsk, ustedes siempre peleando ¿Jamás se van a cansar acaso?- Bufe tratando de no reírme.

-Es cierto, parecen una pareja de un matrimonio viejo- Dijo mi amiga y eso desato la risa entre las dos.

-¡Jum! Hicieron pucheros las dos aludidas.

-Jaja… Bueno *_Tomé aire* _Mientras estas dos pelean, ¿Por qué no vamos a por algo de tomar, Kat? -Digo animadamente.

-Sí, dale Aryana- Me responde dándome unos suaves golpes en mis costillas.

Mientras esas dos estaban en una disputa por quien sabe qué cosa y que cualquiera podría tachar como estúpida o inmadura, Lam y yo fuimos a la caseta de Doña Lavanda una buena amiga nuestra que conocimos hace ya años… Y nos da descuento por cierto.

Nos acercamos mas y nos dimos cuenta que la Doña no estaba, si no que su hijo Franco era quien atendía esa vez, da igual, mejor para nosotras.

-¡Heeeeeey~~~, Franco! ¿Cómo esta mi _Uke _favorito?- Dijo la oji-violeta mientras le revolvía su cabello negro.

-¡Qué soy _Suke!_ -Dijo haciendo pucheros de lo mas adorable, esa cara de _Uke, _violable no se la quita nadie.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas mi violable amigo- Dije embozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kat y yo nos echamos a reír, luego nos calmamos después de un rato.

-Ah, verdad, las bebidas- Me advertí al recordar para que habíamos venido a la caseta de Doña Lavanda.

-Ah, sí, sí - Dijo Kat asintiendo rápidamente.

-¿Lo de siempre?- Nos pregunta el chico con una sonrisa serena.

-Pues claro- Le dijimos al unisonó divertidas.

Después de los clásicos minutos de espera, Franco son sirvió lo de siempre, una coca-cola para Kat, a la cual le encantaba, para mí, mi amado café negro o tinto como lo queráis llamar, recién hecho, con su capa de humor saliendo de la bebida, para la del mechón rosa un té helado y la oji-rojo un jugo de lulo.

Nos dispusimos a tomar nuestras bebidas, viendo como las dos que dejamos anteriormente seguían discutiendo enérgicamente; hablamos trivialidades.

-Bueno, y dime ¿Has pasado mas noches _románticas_ con TU Saúl? Si es así, cuéntanos con lujo de detalle- Volvió a decir mi amiga con una sonrisa tan pervertida como la mía.

-¿Q-Qué? ¡N-N-No! ¡Para nada!- Dijo él poniéndose rojo cual tomate.

-¿Enserio? Esos chupetones de tu cuello no dicen lo mismo- Volvió a decir Kat señalando unas manchas rojas en el cuello del muchacho.

-¿Sí? ¡¿Dónde?!- Dije dando un brinco y acercándome al chico oji-oliva para ver los muy marcados y rojo chupetones y marcas de mordidas que estaban más frescos que la lechuga.

-¡También hay mordidas! ¡Pero qué ternura! -Grite a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Enserio? -Dice mi amiga para abalanzarse sobre el pobre azabache de una tonalidad rojo escarlata.

-Sí y eso quiere decir que es MÍO- Dice una voz masculina detrás de nosotras.

-¡Kyaaa, Saúl!- Dijimos ambas para dar otro brinco y colgarnos del cuello del _seme_ de nuestro _uke_ perdón… _"suke"_ preferido.

-Jeje, hola chicas, tan energéticas como siempre- Dice acariciándonos el cabello.

-Oigan… - Dice tímidamente el peli-negro.

-Diga- Dije volteando a verlo.

-N-No se acerquen tanto a é-él… - Volvió a decir con un hilo de voz lleno de vergüenza.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Está celoso!- Grito Kat, casi dejando sordo al pelirrojo del cual aun colgábamos de su cuello.

-Ejem… Ejem… Kat, ya sabes que hacer.-Dije dándole unas señas que conocíamos desde siempre.

-Obviamente.-Dijo ella para apartarse del de ojos ámbar y darle pasó como si fuera un príncipe de lo más principesco pasando ante nosotras, yo hice lo mismo.

Saúl toma a Franco desde la cadera (hay que ver que ya estaba fuera de la caseta) y le da un beso, primero casto y luego _un poco más_ apasionado… Siii, solo _un poco. _Después de esta acción le alza cual princesa y se lo lleva a su lechito de amor.

-¡Bye, bye! Y gracias por la escena Yaoi - Dijimos mientras los despedíamos alegremente.

Después de eso, nos sentamos en unas bancas de cemento que había cerca a la caseta de la Doña y volvimos a hablar de varias cosas y a la vez de nada y, sin sorprenderme realmente, las otras dos aun estaban discutiendo.

-Oye, Ary, esas dos, ¿Cuánto tiempo le das para que terminen de pelear? Pregunta la azabache.

-10 minutos si esta *_Señalo a la oji-azul* _ comienza a hablar de Doujinshis y 30 si esta otra *_Señalo a la oji-rojo* _le dan ganas de ya sabes qué- Dije con un tono burlesco.

De la nada, Kat se percata de algo o mejor dicho de alguien en su campo visual o eso creo, de un momento a otro se paro estrepitosamente, haciendo que riegue mi amadísimo tinto que estaba tomando ganándose un rugido entre dientes de parte mía, antes de que pudiese reclamar o algo, Kat se fue con una velocidad que hasta Flash envidiaría hacia las dos que estaban discutiendo, le susurra algo en el oído y se acercan a donde estaba yo, empapa en café, que estaba hirviendo además.

-Bueno…- *_Risa nerviosa*-_ Cómo ya terminamos de beber algo, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver donde quedan nuestras respectivas asignaturas?- Pregunta Kat con un poco de nerviosismo que se le notaba a kilómetros.

-Habla por ti, yo por mi parte no sé cómo hacer osmosis.- Dije con ironía, sarcasmo y un poco de rabia con tristeza, _"Mi pobre, pobre y delicioso café." _Pensé.

-¿Osmosis?- Preguntaron las tres.

-Ya saben, eso de pasar una sustancia atreves de una membrana- Dije con hastió.

Las otras quedaron con una cara dubitativa.

-¿¡CÓMO CARAJOS FUE QUÉ PASARON BIOLOGIA!? -Pregunte al ver que no me entendían.

-Lo que sea,-*_Me cruzo de brazos*_ Yo me quedo aquí. Dije posiblemente haciendo pucheros, como es digno de mí cada vez que me enojo.

-Anda, vamos- Dijo de manera de ruego la oji-azul.

-No.- Dije cual niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

De la nada, veo un manojo de cabellos blancos acercarse por un viejo roble, no lo puedo creer ¡Es él!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA! -Gritaba mientras me levantaba de la silla y corría a toda velocidad hacia esa bola de pelos albinos.

-Muy tarde- Oí mascullar por lo bajo a la oji-carmesí; tal vez lo dijo en voz alta, pero no le puse cuidado, estaba decidida a ir hacia mi objetivo.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de ese viejo y gran roble, pare y trate de pasar de lo más normal, no quería parecer una acosadora, aunque creo que lo soy, pero ¿Quién no lo seria con **ÉL** cerca de uno? Pero, antes de poder acercarme más y poder llegar a mi amado y albino objetivo, alguien me halo del brazo y detuvo mi paso.

-¿Pero qué crees que haces?- Me dice con enojo la del mechón rosado.

-Lo que tú haces siempre- Le dije sacándole la lengua.

-¿Acosar?- Me pregunto Kat un poco divertida.

-Sí, digo, no, digo, ¡Sí! Digo… Pff… Si - Dije finalmente para dar una sonrisa retorcida pero alegre.

-Pues no lo harás. -Me dijo la del mechón terracota.

-Pero, ¿Poooooooor quééééééééééééé? -Pregunte con cara tierna Mode: On.

-Porque yo lo digo.- Volvió a decir la oji-carmesí.

-¿Tu y quien o que mas?- Le dije cruzando los brazos.

-Yo… Y… ¡ESTO!- Dijo mientras sacaba un pan de canela.

-¡Nooo! ¡Sabes que soy alérgica! -Le dije retrocediendo.

-Si lo sé y, si no quieres que tu hermosa garganta se resienta y te haga toser sangre -*_Mirada sádica*-_ haz lo que se te diga. -Me dijo mientras acercaba mas la cosa esa canelosa a mi ser.

-Está bien, no lo voy a acosar.- Dije para irme a mi aula arrastrando los pies.

-o-

Las clases pasaron muy lentamente, en serio, en estos momentos me estoy arrepintiendo de estudiar criminalística, esas ecuaciones para la balística son tan~~~~ aburridas…

Por fin tenía una hora libre entre todo el ajetreo que trae el estudio, trate de no encontrarme con Kat ni con las otras dos que también tenían horas libres, me escabullí para ir a por mi dulce príncipe de cabellos blancos como la más pura nieve, y lo vi, junto a otras personas que conocía perfectamente de los pies a la cabeza.

-o-

Respire profundo y comencé a pensar en que decirle y hacer, obviamente me acercaría por casualidad y me tropezaría con él o algo que haga que mis libros (Qué por cierto son como de 1700 hojas cada uno) cayeran al suelo por "su" culpa y eso haría que me ayudara a recogerlos, luego de eso le plantaría un simple "Hola" el cual si contesta o no, no es tan relevante y justo antes de irme, le diría algo como "Ahh, casi lo olvido, me llamo Aryana, estudio criminología forense y planeo especializarme en balística ¿Y tú?" Y me respondería diciéndome su nombre o mejor dicho su alias, aunque igualmente ya me lo sé… Junto a casi todo sobre él, me diría de casualidad que está estudiando (Aunque tengo una GRAN sospecha de que es, peor mejor estar segura) luego de un tiempo me toparía con él por _"casualidad"_ y así, hasta que nos hagamos muy buenos amigos y, y… Si, es el plan perfecto.

Cuando por fin estaba armada con todo mi valor y decisión, sonó el maldito timbre ese, maldita sea, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en sumida en los pensamientos y fantasías de mi cabeza … Tendré que cambiar mi plan …

-o-

Luego de terminar mis horas de forencía, por fin tenía el resto del día libre, ya nada podría hacer que me distrajera de mi objetivo albino, le seguí como si solo estuviese pasando por ahí de lo más natural, hasta la biblioteca. Recogió un libro de yo no sé qué y se fue a la mesa más alejada, yo trataba de escoger uno, cualquiera, para darme alguna excusa para ir a donde estaba él y si preguntaba simplemente diría algo como "Mi silla favorita es donde estas sentado, pero me conformo con esta" Si, otro plan perfectamente planeado… Otra vez… Solo salta escoger el libro y…

-¡Ooh, por Kira! ¡El nuevo tomo de Love Stage! -Grite como la fundashi que soy.

Y por Thor, Odín, Zeus y todos esos dioses que agarre el tomo y salí en pila hacia mi destino obviamente, después de todo, eso jamás hará que desista, aunque creo que el libro no sea el más apropiado.

Trate de parecer lo más natural posible y seguí al pie de la letra mi segundo plan, fui de lo más normal hacia la mesa más alejada de la biblioteca donde estaba el albino más hermoso de todo lo existencial, me senté al lado de él con indiferencia perfectamente fingida y comencé a leer.

-Aww, _Izumi_, eres tan _ukemente_ violable.- Dije mientras comenzaba a leer mi manga.

El peli-blanco de mi lado derecho ni se inmuto.

Seguí haciendo comentarios al azar a ver si por fin se dignaba a dirigirme la palabra así sea para decirme que eso de esas chicas "podridas" o como llaman despectivamente a nosotras las fundashis; nada.

-¡No puede ser! -Grite al ver que estaba en plena escena Lemmon.

-Más vale que hallas traído un pañuelo. -Me dice sin ni siquiera quitar sus ojos grises de su catorceavo libro en esa media hora.

-Ah, sí, tranquilo.- Le dije mostrando un pañuelo que ya estaba de un color oxido, se podrán imaginar el por qué.

-¿No está un poco… Sucio? -Me dijo mientras veía mi pañuelo para escenas R18.

-¿Sabes cuán difícil es quitar manchas de sangre de un pañuelo blanco? -Le dije con un poco de irritación, fingida pues claro, jamás me enojaría con ese copito de nieve.

-No… -Dijo retomando su lectura.

-Ni lo sabré. -Agrego.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que…

-¡HEY, TU! ¡SI TU, LA OJI-NEGRO! Grito una voz que conocía desde siempre, pues era idéntica a la mía.

-Joder, ¿Por qué ahora?… -Masculle.

-Adiós. -Le dije en un susurro antes de levantarme de un solo movimiento y salir antes de que esta comience a decir sandeces y estropee mas mi plan de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

-o-

-Qué día tan horrible. -Dijo la oji-celeste que posiblemente tuvo un muy mal día.

-Concuerdo. -Dijo la del mechón terracota.

-Hablen por ustedes. -Dijimos al unisonó Kat y yo.

Al decir lo mismo al mismo tiempo nos vimos y luego echamos a reír.

-¿Por qué hoy para ti fue un buen día? -Me dijo entre risas.

-Se puede decir que todo ha ido según lo planeado. -Dije con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Y para ti, ¿Por qué fue un buen día hoy? -Agregue.

-Se puede decir lo mismo. -Dijo para luego seguir caminando por el campus de la U. para ya irnos a nuestras casas.

De la nada, la del mechón fucsia choca con un grupo de tipos.

-¡Hey mas cuidado niñita! -Grita esta.

-¿Ni…ña? -Dice una persona de melena rubia.

-¡SOY HOMBRE, MALDITA SEA! -Agrego a gritos.

"_Wuahhh, no puedo creer, tiene que ser mi día de suerte"_ -Pensé.- "_Si este chocolico está cerca significa que __él__ no debe de estar muy lejos"_ -Me dije a mi misma para buscar con la vista a una bolita de pelos blancos.

-Ya cálmate, hombre. -Dijo un pelirrojo sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su consola portátil.

-Jejej, lo siento. -Se disculpo la oji-azul.

-No hay problema.-Volvió a hablar el pelirrojo.

-Un momento… Si ustedes están aquí… Significa que _él_ debe de estar cerca. -Dice Kat con una mirada de susto.

-¿Quién _él_? -Pregunto un castaño.

-Ya sabes, el albino. -Dijo la oji-carmesí.

-Pues aquí hay cuatro albinos. -Dijo un chico de cabellos blancos con una venda en su brazo.

-Ok, ok, el más bajito. -Aclaro.

-¡Ahh! ¿Hablas del muñeco de nieve andante? -Dijo el rubio comiendo una barra que saco de quien sabe dónde.

-Sí, creo que ese. -Afirmo la de mechón naranja.

-Dile que corra y también el rojito ese. -Dijo la oji-azul con un tono más de orden que de quien sabe que.

-¿Por? -Preguntaron ciertos peli-blanco.

-Demasiado tarde. -Dijeron las dos que se parecen a mi o eso creo, pues salí a por mí amado albino.

El oji-gris salió corriendo y yo obvio detrás de él.

Por alguna razón vi a mi lado izquierdo y vi a Kat persiguiendo a su presa, al igual que yo, di una sonrisa de medio lado y seguí con mi _cacería_.

_*Sin POV*_

-¡¿PERO QUÉ LE PASA A ESAS?! -Pregunto el castaño.

-Solo están de cacería. -Dijo con tranquilidad la oji-rojo.

-¿Cacería? -Volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, la acción y efecto de cazar.- Le respondió con simplismo.

-Sí, si claro, que definición tan de diccionario de cuarta… -*_Rueda los ojos*-_ ¡Mas importante! ¿Quiénes son ustedes cuatro? -Dice el rubio.

-Pues. -Dicen las dos.

-La que está persiguiendo a _Near_ es _Aryana_, la que persigue a _Dante-Sempai_ es _Katherine_ o mejor díganle _Kat_, ella -*_Señala a la oji-carmesí*_-también se llama _Aryana_ pero díganle _A2_ y yo soy _Aryana_ también, pero mejor díganme _A1. _Dijo A1.

-Emm… M-Mucho gusto. -Dijeron dubitativamente todos.

-Yo soy Matt. -Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Yo soy Mello. -Dijo el rubio.

-Yo Light. -Dijo el castaño más por obligación que por cortesía.

-Yo Ryuusaki. -Dijo un pelinegro que no había hablado.

-Yo Vergil, el hermano de ese. -Dice mientras señalaba a Dante que estaba siendo correteado por Katherine.

-Y yo soy Nero. -Dijo el último albino.

Después de que A2 detuviera a Aryana, y A1 a Kat, las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a la salida ya sin más cosas por hacer, se despidieron del grupo de chicos.

-o-

Esta universitaria aventura apenas está apenas comenzando.

-o-

_**Ohh, Jejej, aquí el primer cap., o mejor dicho ¿**__**prologo**__**? No sé, espero le haya gustado esta idea tan rara que se nos ocurrió a Lam y a mi ^v^"**_

_**Aryana, fuera.**_

_**EL PRIMER CAPI LO HIZO ARYANA, EL SEGUNDO YO Y ASI SUCESIVAMENTE PARA ACLARAR xDD **_

_**GRACIAS POR LEERNOS Y SIN MAS SAYONARA...**_


	2. Toda una universitaria

**FUNDOSHI UNIVERSITY**

_-o-_

**_Hola, soy LadyAniMangaXD :D, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del proyecto que Aryana y yops estamos haciendo n.n_**

**_Ary ya escribió el primer capi ^^ ahora me va a mi Un.n jeje ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE_**

**_Sin más que decir…. ¡LET'S READ! xD_**

**_-o-_**

**_Disclaimer: Las series / Animes/Mangas /Videojuegos usados en este fic, no nos pertenecen, ni a Aryana ni a mí, si no, obviamente a sus respectivos dueño :3_**

* * *

**-o-**

**_Fundoshi University_**

**_Cap. 2: Toda una universitaria_**

**_Kat, POV_**

-o-

* * *

La tarde se volvía calurosa, y los rayos solares eran asfixiantes (al menos para mi xD), el calor me daba comezón y me causaba somnolencia (los días soleados no eran lo mío n.n, prefiero los nublados o lluviosos), y para colmo, era mi primer día de universidad y mi "amado" hermano mayor se le antojo llevarse el carro con la excusa de ir a su trabajo, pero todos sabíamos que se iría como todas las tardes con su novia y seguro hoy se irían a la playa. No cabía en mi cabeza que las vacaciones ya habían terminado, y hoy era ese día tan esperado y tan temido por mí: día de universidad. Me resultaba raro sentir dos tipos de cosas a la vez; nervios por conocer gente nueva, felicidad al saber cuan alto había llegado (jamás creí llegar tan lejos XD) y temor, porque sabía que no sería fácil.

-"¿Y si no le agrado a los maestros?" –Pensaba asustada de que mi vida escolar se convirtiera en un dolor de cabeza –"¡Ashh, ya deja de pensar ese tipo de cosas Kat! Solo te estas auto-asustando (¿?)! –Me reprimí internamente como acostumbro –Además, no estarás completamente sola, tienes a tus amigas ¿No es asi?

Y abandonando la leve escena de drama, creada en mi cerebro, me dispuse a seguir caminando por la calle, dejando atrás a cualquier curioso que me miro confuso cuando frene en seco a discutir internamente.

-o-

Las puertas de la universidad eran, de algún modo, atemorizantes pero a la vez te retaban a que las cruzaras. Sus altos muros, no lograron más que hacerme sentir pequeña y un poco asfixiada entre tanto estudiante de nuevo ingreso, que eran los que estaban en esa planta, esperando pacientemente que les asignaran un grupo y los guiaran a sus aulas.

Cuando mire a tantos estudiantes un poco nerviosos y a la vez felices, me di cuenta que no era la única con sentimientos encontrados, asi que, como toda macha pacha que se respeta xDDD deje esas tonterías de lado y me dispuse a buscar a mis amigas, que de seguro ya estaban en el campus, total, aun faltaba mucho para que el primer periodo comenzara.

Camine sin rumbo durante algunos minutos, puesto que no conocía bien el campus, pero sabía lo básico como para evitar perderme. Después de unos 20 minutos de "búsqueda implacable" XD al fin vislumbre 3 cabezas muy parecidas entre la multitud con el cabello castaño rojizo con mechones de unos colores muy peculiares y ojos que se complementaban a la descripción anterior (N/A: jaja miren quien lo dice, habla la chica de ojos amatistas xDDD). De inmediato las reconocí, estaban sentadas en una banca para 4 cerca de una fuente hablando animadamente, creí poder adivinar de que, después de todo somos fujoushis n.n

Me acerque sigilosamente con la intención de darles un susto de "muerte" xD, pero justo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de siquiera tocarlas, la chica oji-carmesí volteo arruinando mis planes

-Hola Kat, -analizo la posición en la que estaba, no tardo mucho para darse cuenta de mis intenciones –jajaja ¿Creíste que me podrías espantar? Ajajajaja. Aii, nena, sabes que se requiere de mucho para asustarme jejeje –Y acto seguido todas comenzamos a reír por su comentario, ya que era cierto, habíamos tratado muchas veces de sorprenderla, pero, era muy difícil, asi que deje las cosas como estaban y comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades y cosas graciosas.

Mis amigas eran tres chicas bastante parecidas, se llamaban A1; ella tenía los ojos celestes y un mecho fucsia (que se pintaron para diferenciarse después de que tantos comentarios sobre su gran parecido las harto), la chica que no se asusto, es A2; tiene los ojos de un peculiar carmesí y un mechón terracota, y la que se sentó a la derecha es Aryana; ella tiene los ojos negros y un mechón blanco, las tres tienen cabello castaño rojizo, habían sido mis mejores amigas desde el bachillerato, y cuando nos enteramos de que iríamos a la misma universidad, casi nos da el patatús, jejeje.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Me pregunto qué sexis criaturas nos encontraremos en el nuevo semestre…! –Grito emocionada A1 con una sonrisa mega pervertida, a lo que reí por la cara que pusieron las demás.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para violarles mientras duermen?- Dice A2 soltando una risa sarcástica y burlona, ganándose una pequeña risa de Aryana apenas perceptible por mí.

-Tsk, ustedes siempre peleando ¿Jamás se van a cansar acaso?- Bufo Aryana tratando de no reírse.

-Es cierto, parecen una pareja de un matrimonio viejo- Dije ya no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de reír, y mi comentario por fin desato la risa entre Aryana y yo dejando a el otro para haciendo pucheros

-Jaja… Bueno_, _Mientras estas dos pelean, ¿Por qué no vamos a por algo de tomar, Kat? –Dijo mi amiga animadamente, después de todo, ese par tardaria todavía un buen rato peleando por cosas insignificantes.

-Sí, dale Aryana- respondí y sin más nos dirigimos a la tienda de Doña Lavanda que siempre nos daba todo más barato n.n

-o-

Llegamos al negocio y nos percatamos de que la Doña no estaba, sino su hijo Franco, a quien, como era de esperarse de nosotras sabiendo que el chico tiraba en gustos al lado opuesto, no tardamos en molestarlo como nos gustaba.

Pero para nuestra sorpresa (y suerte) después de ya tener un rato molestándolo con la palabra mas odiada por Franco *chanchanchachaaaannnn*: "Uke" y pedir nuestras amadas bebidas (yomi yomi coca-cola hummmm xDD) llego una visita muuuuuy inesperada, pero nunca no deseada, me refiero a nuestro querido Saúl, el seme de nuestro uke n.n que después de una escena posesiva yaoi *q* se llevo en brazos a Franquito dejándonos con una severa hemorragia nasal a Aryana y a mí.

-o-

Después de limpiarnos la nariz xDDD Ary y yo nos sentamos en unas bancas de cemento cerca de la caseta de Doña Lavanda a tomarnos nuestras bebidas, para no muy asombradas darnos cuenta de que el par que dejamos discutiendo, aun lo hacían.

-Oye, Ary, esas dos, ¿Cuánto tiempo le das para que terminen de pelear? –Pregunte sonriendo por las locuras de las chicas

-10 minutos si esta -_Señala a la oji-azul-_comienza a hablar de Doujinshis y 30 si esta otra -_Señalo a la oji-rojo-_le dan ganas de ya sabes qué- Dijo con un tono burlesco.

Comencé a reírme escandalosamente, cuando de reojo y a lo lejos, una melena blanca y perfecta, y muuuy bien conocida por mi y las chicas, en especial por ary, paso cerca de un viejo roble, recargándose en él y haciéndolo ver endemoniadamente mas sexi *q*. Pero más valía que actuara rápido si no quería que la integridad fisica de aquel chico sufriera por culpa de cierta chica de mechón blanco XD.

Me levante corriendo a la velocidad de la luz haciendo que la pobre ary derramara su café encima de si, y sin prestar mucha atención a eso, corrí con las demás chicas a alertarlas del sexy y amado por Ary peli-blanco.

-Chicas, ahí problemas –Les dije al par de peleoneras mientras apuntaba con los ojos al chico –Será mejor llevarnos a Ary de aquí antes de que nos demanden por acoso sexual –Hable con algo de ironía en mi vos pero sin dejar de sonar preocupada

El par de chicas al oír de quien hablaba entraron en acción y después de una laaaarga batalla apoyada por un pan de canela, cortesía de A2, logramos que Ary renunciara a su larga batalla por acosar al pobre chico Near, aunque, conociendo a Ary, estoy segura que durante el lapso de tiempo que se halle lejos de nosotras, lo aprovechara al máximo como la fangirl que es xDDD.

Y asi, culpando a la campana que nos avisaba el comienzo del periodo de clases, cada quien se fue a su respectiva facultad, sin siquiera sospechar que el comportamiento de mi querida Ary, sería uno muuuy parecido al mío dentro de unas pocas horas…

-o-

Mi facultad seria, tal vez rara a los ojos de cualquiera, ya que no todos los días ves a un grupo de gamers en los pasillos de la facultad hablando sobre los videojuegos que descargaron en su Alienware, e incluso jugando con su laptop y un control de Xbox juegos como "Gears of War" o "HALO". Si aun no saben de que facultad estoy hablando, se las aclaro: informáticos, si, elegí la facultad de "contaduría y administración" y me encuentro en la rama de informáticos. El porqué no lo sé, solo sé que es lo que más me llamo la atención, puesto que a pesar de querer algo medio sangriento, creo que para asesino en serie no se estudia XDD.

Cuando nos asignaron por clases, note que me había tocado en la clase "B" lo cual no me sorprendió, ya que mis notas nunca habían sido muy malas, pero tampoco espectaculares, aunque cabe mencionar que me alegre de no quedar en la "F" xDDD.

Cuando por fin nos dejaron pasar al aula y dieron por terminado el monologo de bienvenida del director de la universidad, me acomode en el pupitre más alto (N/A: hablamos de los pupitres de las universidades, que son como una escalera, de modo que nadie deje de ver, parecido a los de algunos animes) casi tocando la pared del aula, con el fin de no encontrarme con algunos tipos presumidos que molestaban a medio mundo con su típico:

-"Debí haber quedado en la clase "A", estoy seguro que toda esa bola de papanatas pago por que los pusieran en esa clase, ya que evidentemente, soy más listo que toda esa bola junta."

Esa frase ya la había escuchado, mínimo, unas 20 veces en diferentes bocas, asi que, como toda una forever alone nivel dios ^^" me fui a donde nadie pudiera molestarme.

-o-

Era el 3er periodo de clases, y me encontraba endemoniadamente aburrida, había entendido a la perfección todas las clases, pero no porque fuera inteligente, sino porque todo había sido un repaso de lo que ya sabíamos. La primera clase fue cálculo, la segunda fue diseño de sistemas, y la que seguía, no la sabíamos, puesto que el profe aun no llegaba.

Me puse a jugar "Plants vs Zombies®" en Facebook® (si, en informática llevamos computadora y en el aula hay red) mientras llegaba el profe y me encontré tan perdida en el juego matando monitos, que ni siquiera note que todos mis compañeros se pararon en señal de respeto, sino hasta que una voz me llevo al mundo real.

-¡Señorita! –Dijo por enésima vez, creo -¿Podrías al menos cerrar el maldito "face" en clase? –hablo una voz masculina desde la parte de hasta abajo.

Mire para abajo y me encontré con un profesor de tez blanca, con el cabello peli-plateado, pantalones de mezclilla negros algo entubados, y una gabardina roja (N/A: no, no lleva armas heee XD) hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos de vestir negros, y una camisa formal negra con una corbata floja. Juro que de no haber sido por que tenía la credencial de docente, habría creído que se trataba de un estudiante y me habría lanzado a él como una loca acosadora sin pensarlo dos veces.

-S-sii claro profesor… -Hable algo sonrojada por mis pensamientos y cerré la pagina de "Facebook®" para poner en "hibernar" la compu y poner atención al guapo maestro.

El maestro dejo de poner atención en mi y rodo los ojos, golpeando suavemente la pizarra para que todos enfocáramos su atención en el, cosa que a mí, no me costó mucho trabajo ^w^

-Mi nombre es *escribe su nombre en la pizarra "Dante Sparda"* Dante Sparda, y seré su maestro de programación –Hablo ganándose algunos murmullos por parte de algunas chicas fascinadas con su atractivo semblante –De una vez les aviso, que si hay algo en el mundo que detesto más que los demonios, es a los mocosos con aires de jóvenes, irresponsables, desobedientes y mimados, asi que, ya saben, los que sean asi, vayan cambiando su carácter o al menos disimúlenlo en mi presencia –Concluyo ganándose el "¡Kyaaa!" de muchas chicas.

O.O *flechazo metafórico al corazón de Kat* ¡Me he enamorado!, Pff ¡Y yo que pensé que la informática era algo aburrida! ¡Cuán equivocada estaba! –Pensé –Debo ser la mejor en su clase y limpiar la pobre imagen que mi sensei tuvo de mi, hummmm, ahora sé que siente Ary cuando ve a Near, esas ganas tremendas de correr y acosarlo, ¡Waaaa! Ya quiero que nos ponga trabajo para acercarme y fingir una duda y luego…

-¿Señorita, está bien? –Pregunta sensei Dante interrumpiendo mis pensamientos –Se está moviendo de una manera muy extraña.

¿? ¿? ¡Diablos! Me estuve meneando con las manos en el pecho justo como cuando divago pensando en el amor.

-S-si sensei Sparda, solo que, ammm… yo… -¿Qué hago ahora?- Emm…recordé una novela y no pude evitar moverme así jejeje "_¡¿Qué, porque dijiste esa estupidez?!" –_Dante me miro como si estuviera loca y después de unos segundos, me ignoro completamente y siguió con su clase, de la cual no perdí un solo detalle, después de todo, debía ser la mejor con el de maestro, de eso, no había duda…

-o-

- ¡Biiiiiiiirp! –El timbre sonó anunciando que las dos horas habían terminado (si, tuvimos dos horas de programación ¡Kawai!) y yo, como toda gran actriz que soy, me acerque a el maestro sexy, y sin muestra de nervios hable… o ¿Ataque?...

-Sensei Sparda –Hable con la voz más inocente que conocía ^^ -No entiendo algunas claves para Java Script (N/A: programa requerido por ley para los informáticos) ¿Podría explicármelos en algún rato libre que tengamos? –Pregunte como si en verdad no entendiera, en realidad entendí todo a la perfección.

-Mmmmm *Dudo* Pues tendrá que ser en la otra clase señorita Katherine, para que sus compañeros también repasen –Hablo un poco ido pues organizaba sus cosas-

-P-pero, las formulas las necesito para hacer la tarea y ninguno de mis compañeros me las quiso explicar… -Mentí, ¡Ni siquiera les había preguntado! Ni lo haría n.n

-Hummmm bueno, siendo ese el caso –Hablo mientras sacaba un plumón de su maletín –Dígame cual no entiende, de cualquier manera no tengo prisa y sus compañeros tienen hora libre asi que no molestaras a nadie… y yo retraso un poco la lluvia de hormonas –Lo ultimo lo dijo más para él que para mí, pero si hay algo de lo que me enorgullezco es de mi buen oído XD. Además era obvio que un grupo de chicas lo perseguía, hasta yo lo haría xDDD.

Y asi pasamos la mitad del receso, yo haciéndome la loca, y el tratando de explicarme, definitivamente la pase muy bien…

-o-

Cuando salí de la facultad fui a la de mis amigas para ir a la cafetería y después directo a nuestra casa, pero cuando las busque encontré a A1 y A2 detrás de la puerta de la biblioteca de la facultad de criminología (creo que asi se llama, nunca le pregunte a las chicas xDDD) espiando algo, me acerque y lo comprendí todo.

Ahí estaba Ary con Near, sentados "Convenientemente uno al lado del otro", o más bien conveniente solo para Ary, por que Near, sin duda seria la víctima. A2 ya no resistiendo mas, abrió la puerta de golpe sorprendiendo a Near y nuestra amiga.

-¡HEY, TU! ¡SI TU, LA OJI-NEGRO! –grito A2 perdiendo los estribos.

-Joder, ¿Por qué ahora?… -Mascullo Ary apenas audible.

-Adiós. -Le dijo en un susurro antes de levantarse de un solo movimiento y salir echa una furia y comiéndose con la mirada a A2, porque si la miradas fueran balas, A2 estaría toda agujerada

-o-

-Qué día tan horrible. -Dijo la A1 haciendo un puchero bastante curioso a mi parecer.

-Concuerdo. -Dijo la del mechón terracota.

-Hablen por ustedes. -Dijimos al unisonó Ary y yo.

Nos miramos unos segundos y al comprender todo reímos juntas dejando al otro par extrañadas

-¿Por qué hoy para ti fue un buen día? –Le pregunte a Ary, aunque ya me imaginaba porque, y seguro que Near tenía mucho que ver en su humor.

-Se puede decir que todo ha ido según lo planeado. –Me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Y para ti, ¿Por qué fue un buen día hoy? –Me pregunto Ary

-Se puede decir lo mismo. -Dije con una sonrisa altanera al recordar como el sexi sensei Sparda cayo en mi truco.

De la nada, A1 choca con un grupo de tipos.

-¡Hey más cuidado niñita! -Grita esta.

-¿Ni…ña? -Dice una persona de melena rubia.

-¡SOY HOMBRE, MALDITA SEA! –Hablo gritando por la equivocación de la oji-celeste.

-Ya cálmate, hombre. -Dijo un pelirrojo sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su consola portátil.

-Jejeje, lo siento. -Se disculpo la oji-azul.

-No hay problema.-Volvió a hablar el pelirrojo.

-Un momento… Si ustedes están aquí… Significa que _él_ debe de estar cerca. –Hable aterrorizada al recordar que ellos eran lo "befos" de cierto chico de cabellos nieve que alborotaba las hormonas de Ary.

-¿Quién _él_? -Pregunto un castaño.

-Ya sabes, el albino. -Dijo A2

-Pues aquí hay cuatro albinos. -Dijo un chico de cabellos blancos con una venda en su brazo, que no sé porque, me recordaba a cierto sexi sensei.

-Ok, ok, el más bajito. –Aclaro A2

-¡Ahh! ¿Hablas del muñeco de nieve andante? -Dijo el rubio comiendo una barra de chocolate y ganándose una mirada fulminante de el chico con el brazo vendado, ya que él estaba en las mismas condiciones xDDD

-Sí, creo que ese. –Afirmo A2

-Dile que corra y también el rojito ese. -Dijo A1 al ver venir a Near y Dante, que, ¡No se por que se llevaban bien! Celos – on xDDDD

-¿Por? -Preguntaron ciertos peli-blanco.

-Demasiado tarde. –Dijeron al mismo tiempo A1 Y A2 al ver la cara de desquiciadas que pusimos Ary y yo.

Near salió corriendo y Ary detrás del, mi mente se debatió en "ahora o nunca" y finalmente opte por el ¡AHORA! Y Salí corriendo tras cierto profesor mega-sexi que al verme tras él, después de verme con cara de ¡¿WTF?! o.O entendió el peligro que suponía y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, Hummm pero todas esas tediosas clases de gimnasia debieron servir de algo por que no me costó mucho rozarle los talones.

Después de que A2 detuviera a Aryana, y A1 a me llevara a rastras lejos de mi sensei favorito, nos dirigimos a la salida ya sin más cosas por hacer, nos despedimos del grupo de chicos, ganándome un mirada de "te reprobare en mi materia" por parte de Dante.

-o-

Me despedí de las chicas justo después de salir de la U. y cuando llegue a casa me encerré en mi habitación no sin antes comer wafles jejeje.

Subí a mi habitación y me metí a la compu para imprimir esa foto que le tome a mi sensei mientras estaba descuidado. Justo cuando la termine de imprimir tome un marco en el que tenía la foto de mi ex-acosado (porque nunca paso de ser un acosado ) y la metí en él para ponerla sobre mi buro. Definitivamente, mis días en la universidad, serian muuuuuy entretenidos…

-Mi materia favorita… programación –Hable para mí misma mientras me recostaba en la cama y me disponía a dormir para mañana ver una vez más a sexi-sensei Sparda…

* * *

_**HOLLIS! JEJEJE ¿ME TARDE MUCHO? JEJEJE SORRY PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE ARYANA**_

_**ES 1000 VECES MAS RESPNSABLE QUE YO ^^**_

_**Gracias por leer chica/os y sin mas **_

_**Sayonara… :D **_

_**OOOO SI…. DEJEN REVIEWSSS que de eso vivimos n.n , no querrán dejarnos moribundas o sí? xDDDD**_


	3. Identidad Phantomhive al descubierto

_**Hoolassss xDDD**_

_**Si, otra vez yo, aquí trayéndoles el 3er capi de "Fundoshi University" un proyecto de Ary y Mio n.n**_

_**Ooooooo si, un aviso pequeño, se supone que este capi debería ser el Pov de ary, pero como es medio difícil practicar la "nigromancia" a la batería de una computadora xDDD seguire la Pov de Kat.**_

_**Pero os aseguro que cuando siga el Pov de ary, vendrá carcado del fujoshi power xDDD**_

_**Jejeje, bueno pss ya para empesar, les aclaro que ninguno de los videojuegos, animes o series tomadas aquí son mias o de Ary, puesto que de lo contrario, todas serian YAOI! *O* xDDD son de sus respectivos dueños : CAPCOM, Tsugumo Oba y Takeshi Obata etc…**_

_**Muajajaja, me digo fanatica de death note y apenas hace 5 minutos me entere de quienes eran sus creadores O.O xDDDD**_

_**¡A leer!**_

Desperté de muy buen humor esa mañana, ya que mi hermano no se llevaría el carro hoy y yo si ¡wiiii! xD, porque desayunaría pizza debido a la ausencia de mis padres y a mi flojera por cocinar :p pero sobre todo porque ese día, y si mi horario no me mentía, me tocaban dos horas en la clase de "programación" *insértese fondo rosa con flores aquí xDD* y con mi sensei preferido y apuesto a que el más guapo de todos, si, hablo de mi queridísimo "sensei Sparda", ahhh, ayer no deje de pensar en el en toda la noche, recordando los gestos graciosos que hiso mientras lo perseguía *suspiro*….

¡Demonios! ¡Es verdad! –Pensé –ayer cuando mis amigas me separaron, Dante me miro con una cara llena de inconfundible enojo y sus ojos, sin duda me sentenciaban un: "te reprobare en mi materia"

-¡Nooooooo! –Grite en voz alta sin darme cuenta –arruine la oportunidad de llevarme bien con el

-¡ya cállate, Kat! –mi hermano bajo por las escaleras y me pillo tomando las llaves del coche -¿A dónde vas con esas llaves? –el albino arqueo una ceja y trato de arrebatarme las llaves, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, corrí como posesa por toda la casa hasta coger mi mochila y salir corriendo, antes de que el bobo me alcanzara y me quitara mis llaves.

Me subí al auto y sonreí triunfal mientas le sacaba la lengua asomándome por la ventanilla, el solo la enseño irritado y se metió a la casa, ¡ja! Te gane bobo xDDDD, y acto seguido, me encamine a la universidad, rezando por que Dante no me pusiera "5" en su materia.

**-o-**

Cuando me baje del auto y entre a la universidad, note que algunos chicos llevaban patinetas y se reunían en grupito en el estacionamiento para hacer acrobacias y coquetear con algunas chicas. Eso es ra algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, después de todo, en la preparatoria, había skaters de montón, yo incluyéndome xDDD pero lo que se me hizo hyper mega raro y llamo mi atención bastante, fue un hermoso chico de ojos de color amatista (¡como los mios!) cabellera plateada, piel nívea, y muuuuy alto, vestia una camisa negra con el logo de una banda de Rock, pantalones muy ajustados color morado eléctrico que hacían resaltar sus ojos y algunas cadenitas colgaban del pantalón haciéndolo ver como todo un chico malo y su flequillo le tapaba medio ojo ¡por Kami que se veía endemoniadamente sexy!.

-se llama Zero Kyriu –hablo una voz a mis espaldas; A2 – de hecho va en mi grupo, pero no es muy sociable, mas que con su bolita de amigos…

-que raro –hablo A1 apareciendo de quien sabe donde sorbiendo un refresco con un popote haciendo mucho ruido –ayer lo mire pelear con un chico muy guapo de tu facultad, Kat, y puse atención en ellos solo por que escuche que Zero le grito como poseso un "¡TU NUNCA PIENSAS EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS!" –hablo A1 imitando la voz de un chico gritando todo dramático xD

Voltee para ver a la oji-carmessi con un brillo muy fácil de descifrar en mis ojos, y no hizo falta utilizar palabras para transmitirle con una mirada cargada de complicidad mi objetivo.

-¿de que chico hablas A1? –pregunte sospechando de alguien a quien ya había visto muy juntito de cierto chico lindo con cara de uke violable y ojos color moradito n.n.

-mmmm no recuerdo su nombre, pero creo que empieza con K, es karrane… no, kamane… ¡no! Ashhhh no me acuerdo…. :'(

Pensé un rato en el nombre de aquel albino que paso fugazmente por mi mente, pero, no, a kilómetros se nota que es homofóbico, pero… ba, nada pierdo con solo preguntar

-¿Kaname, Kuran Kaname? –hable y a A1 solo se le ilumino la vista y sus ojos brillaron singularmente

-¡si!, es el ¿lo conoces, Kat? –pregunto

-mmm si, el va en mi grupo pero, ¿creen que entre ellos dos haya algo más que… lo que sea que haya? –y como por arte de magia, Ary apareció de quien sabe donde con estrellitas en los ojos tipo anime

-¡pues si no hay nada, haremos que haya algo, porque ese tal Kuran, está como quiere! –grito Ary mientras daba saltitos pensando quien sabe que cosas que solo las fujoshis pensamos cuando vemos dos chicos guapos en situaciones comprometedoras (LIME)

-¿asi que estuviste escuchando conversaciones ajenas hee pervertida andante? –hablo A2 fingiendo molestia

-ay mira quién habla de pervertidas andantes… -esa sin duda fue una indirecta muy directa la pobre de A2.

Y una vez que nos dimos cuenta de que el estacionamiento no era muy buen lugar para estar platicando como si del clima habláramos, nos adentramos en la universidad para seguir con nuestra charla de la diferencia entre uke's, suke's y seme's xDDD

**-o-**

Me encontraba en mi salón de clases junto con mi correspondiente grupo, que por cierto era uno de los mas desastrosos, cuando el profesor se encontraba ausente, aunque yo, puesto que me consideraba una forever alone nivel supremo, preferí adentrarme en mi computadora y leer mangas yaoi, y no espor ser pervertida ni nada por el estilo, pero me encontraba ya en el 2do tomo de "okane ga nai" y casi lloro me desangro por la nariz frente a todo el salón en la escena de cama y…

-que pervertida eres… -hablo una voz masculina a mis espaldas, al girar me encontré con unos ojos de un peculiar color vino, una cabellera hasta los hombros de color castaño y unos labios muy carnosos…

Kaname.

-¡K-Kuran-sempai! –grite como loca tapando la pantalla de mi computador para tratar de esconder el manga, que era bastante inútil, ya que el mismo ya me había llamado pervertida asi que… -por lo menos avise cuando vaya a estar aquí –el chico solo sonrió divertido.

-je , lo siento, solo venia para preguntarte si me pasarías los últimos dos ejercicios de la clase de programación, es que tuve que salir de emergencia porque se presento una situación y no los copee de la pizarra –sonrió gentilmente, y yo solo asentí

"es verdad, debió de haber sido cuando A1 lo miro discutir con Zero" –pensé

-claro –le pase mi libreta de apuntes –y ¿A dónde fuiste?, digo, si se puede saber…

-mmm, -vacilo – pues, tuve que atender un asunto de relevancia con mi pareja, pero no te dire quien es… -dijo al ver que estaba dispuesta a preguntar quien era.

-pufff –bufe molesta –entonces, dime al menos si es hombre o mujer… ¿o es que tienes ambos? –mis ojos brillaron inconscientemente

o.O –c-chica rara, o-obvio que es mu-mujer –hablo nervioso

-o_O ¿En serio? –inquirí maliciosamente

-… -el rostro del chico se mostro algo nervioso –¿Qué tanto has visto…?

¡ja! Le había sacado a sopa xDDD

-pues… yo no mucho, pero por ahí dicen las malas lenguas que tal vez tú tienes algo que ver con el chico de artes visuales jejje…. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡a si! … Zero Kyriu…

OoO … Ò.Ó

-¿HACE CUANTO SABES? ¡¿A QUIENES LES HAS DICHO?! – se paro histérico de la silla y con los puños golpeo el pupitre

- tranquilo, camarada –hable para serenarlo –no le he dicho a nadie, ni se los diré, pero, ¿están saliendo? Porque ayer los escucho una amiga mía discutir alarmantemente

-hummm , no es tu asunto –hablo enojado aventando la libreta a mi pupitre y se retiro idignado ante mis palabras.

"seme's… que tercos son " –pensé

**-o-**

Después de 5 clases de insoportables y aburridos maestros, a los que no puse la mas mínima atención pensando en mi profe favorito y en el tiempo que faltaba para que llegara, mis ruegos fueron escuchados y el albino de cabellos color plata que la misma luna envidiaría, hizo acto de presencia.

Todos nos paramos en señal de respeto cuando sensei-Sparda entro y después de un gesto con su mano que indicaba "siéntense" lo hicimos. En realidad no hacíamos esto con todos los maestros, ¡con ninguno a decir verdad!, pero con este todo era necesario para que al menos notara nuestra existencia, cabe mencionar que solo las señoritas y algunos alumnos respetuosos lo hacíamos, porque los hombre solo lo miraban con rabia al escuchar a varias de las chicas hablar de él como si hablaran de un famoso artista.

-buen día alumnos –el profesor dejo su laptop en el escritorio y su maletín, para acto seguido sacar un plumón y escribir algunas formulas y claves en el pizarrón –espero que estén preparados, porque el día de hoy los pondré a escribir cual esclavos –toda la clase después de hacer un puchero y varias quejas se escucharon en toda el aula, se dispuso a escribir.

Después de anotar todo en la pizarra, Dante comenzó a pasar lista, y no necesitaba ser adivina para predecir que cuando dijo "Phantomhive, Katherine" y conteste "presente" puso una mueca de disgusto y siguió con la lista.

-o-

Había pasado ya un buen rato desde que el profe (MI profe xDD) había puesto el ejercicio y como toda buena clase de programación que se respeta xDDD comenzamos a trabajar en las laptops, y, la mejor parte, ¡bajo la estricta supervisión de Sensei-Sparda!

Cada 5 minutos pasaba por los pupitres de cada quien para ver nuestro progreso, pero por alguna maldita y extraña razón no pasaba por el mío . pero como bien dice un sabio proverbio chino… o lo que sea: si la montana no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña… xDDD

Y asi como toda buena Mahoma, fui casi corriendo y a tropezones a la montaña XDD ehem, digo, sensei- Sparda XD

-Sensei-Sparda, no entiendo el problema 5 –hable como toda buena niña que muy, muy dentro era -¿podría explicármelo? –ojos de cachorro mode-on

-ya que… -me miro feo, creo que aun no olvida lo sucedido. ¡Waaaaaaaaaaa! Será bastante difícil que olvide lo que paso

Nos acercamos a su escritorio y me pidió que trajera mi computadora para que me explicara y me hiciera un ejemplo, asi que a la velocidad del rayo corrí hasta mi pupitre y regrese de la misma forma.

-escucha con mucha atención porque no tengo todo el día para estar batallando contigo –sentencio –vas abrir el programa "eclipse" y después vas copiar la ecuación sintética de… -bla, bla, bla, había entendido a la perfección como hacerla, asi que mi atención se centraba únicamente en su angelical rostro, solo le había dicho eso para apartarlo de esa bola de golfas que le coqueteaban indiscriminadamente y tenerlo solo para mi… al menos un rato xDDD -¿entendiste?... ¿Katherine? … ¡¿Katherine, me estas escuchando?!

Volví en sí, ¡demonios! Me había quedado parada como lela observándolo ¡que pena!

-¿ehh? ¡A, si! jeje, si le entendí –respondí riendo tontamente

-bien, pues muéstrame como se hace –y señalo la laptop, quería que lo hiciera frente a sus ojos

Me dirigí a donde el estaba y comencé a resolver el problema y solo me miro inquisitivo.

-esa no es la manera en la que te explique que lo resolvieras –me descubrió OwO –te acabo de dar la opción mas fácil para realizarlo, y resulta que ahora lo haces con la mas difícil… Hummm… solo lo hacias para estar conmigo ¿cierto?

O/O "este hombre si que es inteligente"

-C-como cree, y-yo, recordé que un compañero me lo había explicado de… yo… ashh… si O/O –MALDITA SEA, siento mis mejillas arder, debo tener un aspecto de lo más estúpido

Eso pensé, pero para acabar de hacerme sufrir, el maldito solo se rio, ¡a carcajadas! ¡Y todavía me dedico una de esas miradas burlonas que les dedica a los que va a reprobar si no se aplican!

-¿d-de que se ríe sensei? –pregunte confundida y molesta

-*conteniendo la risa* de las tonterías que haces –llanto interno, sin duda eso dolió mucho – jajaja mira que fingir que eres una tonta solo por mi atención, cuando ya otros profesores me dijeron que eres muy lista ajajaja -¡¿Qué?! COMO QUE… ¿ha preguntado por mí? O/O

-ha preguntado por mi entonces ¿heee? –pregunte con una sonrisa totalmente socarrona

Dante me miro dudoso un momento, pero después me miro con aire molesto pero con humor ¡solo el sabe hacer esas caras con dobles sentidos!

-¡JA! Ya quisieras niña, para empezar, a mi me lo dijo tu profesora de estadísticas, que por cierto, está muy linda, cuando hablábamos de alumnos destacados y de los problemáticos, y segundo, tu hermano era uno de mis mejores alumnos, el mas estudioso y mas inteligente, asi que, al menos con la ayuda de sus genes, algo debiste haber sacado de el ¿no crees?

-¿mi hermano? –pregunte confundida –habla de Ciel ¿no?

-del mismo –afirmo

-¿Cómo supo que era mi hermano? yo nunca lo he mencionado –Dante solo me miro irónico

-¿Cuántos Phantomhive conoces por aquí? –era verdad, ese apellido era muy poco común

-profe, es de mala educación responder con una pregunta –hable mas para molestarlo –si, es mi hermano. ¿Me hará pagar sus errores? –me miro divertido y lego me dio un zape despacio

-más bien le hare pagar a el tus errores –respondió divertido para después irse del lugar y seguir con su clase…

Sin sospechar que una persona nos escuchaba y sus acciones para conmigo no se podrían catalogar del todo, buenas…

_**Wahooooooo **_

_**Jejje se ¿se dieron cuenta que meti personajes de Vampire Knight y de kuroshitsuji? Ejejeje para los que no los conos can, no se preocupen, no será necesario que conozcan la historia porque en este fic se distorciona al 100% la original Xddd**_

_**Ooo y si, Kat es hermana de Ciel Phantomhive, al cual muy pronto lo visitara su seme sebastian muajajajajajaja lo hare sufrir xDDD**_

_**En fin, los que solo lo lean por devil may cry o death note, les digo que estos son los personajes principales asi que no se enojen Xddd**_

_**Huenoooo gracias por llegar hasta aquí y si quieren conti, psss dejen reviewws ¡onegai! **_

_**Miren que no cuestan xDDD**_

_**Sayonara…:D**_


End file.
